


Through the Echoing Dark

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else could it be, to make her give up everything, but love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Echoing Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



The water is warm above the vents in the sea floor. She'd thought it would be hot, but they are far enough up that the weight of the cold all around affects it.

The ripples drift over her skin as Ed swims around her in increasing circles, and Nita is immersed in the sea and the feeling of being around him. Of knowing, so deeply, someone who has been alive for years beyond telling, and of being known by him.

_Not old enough to love as yet,_ the Song speaks. But no, she thinks, dimly, a feeling for someone that is enough to make you give up everything else in your life; your identity, your family, almost your entire world, left behind so that you can be with that person, has to be called love. What else would it be?

Sometimes she wonders, on the edge of awareness, why she would have given that up, abandoned everything for someone as remote as he still is in so many ways. Then she remembers, and fails to wonder again for a long time.

There's so little of her human - wizard - side left, now. It cannot overpower her whalesong thought that this is a far better life than she could have had left, after everything.

Ed glides past her, snaps a mouthful from a nearby shoal, and swims on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly beta-read by Elizabeth. Title from Julia Buxton's poetry.


End file.
